


Long Story

by Anonymous



Series: Part 1 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Conlang, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Exposition, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Historical, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Novel, Original Fiction, Other, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A long story
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Non-Human Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Part 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190381
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Long Story

This is a very hilly region scattered with huge grey stones. They are much larger than an average human, but they are called stones nevertheless. They do not seem very heavy, considering that they are rolling back and forth by the strong wind, but not too strong considering that you can see people walking around, with not much difficult and certainly are not even close to even being knocked over. So how light must the stones be? The sky is clear blue and the temperature is cool, but the wind roars loudly.

There are absolutely no trees around, nor shrubs, nor bushes. There is a lot of grass and wildflowers. To the hills on the left, the grass is mostly greenish but to the hills on the right, the grass is either green, blue, or pinkish. The wildflowers are alll very very unique. There must be 1000 different species in the immediately vicinity. Where the grey stones rolled around, the grass and wildflowers are trampled, by the repetitiveness. The wind does not blow in just one direction. The wind changes direction constantly. But if you took careful calculation, you will see there is a pattern, a very repetitive pattern, thus the rolling of the grey stones are always rolling the exact same way, back and forth, left and right. It is almost as if something was directing the wind, be it machine or a living being. Besides the wind, there is nothing you could hear, although even if there was not wind, it would be quiet, very very quiet.

One of the hills on the right has a trail, which, the people mentioned early were walking along. The trail is pure dirt, not exactly made as a trail but due to the amount of traffic it had got over the years, it had become a trail. There is also a steady stream of water going down, due to someone most definitely digging out some dirt leading from the much further up the hill down to the bottom. You do not know where the water came from or where the water goes to, as you can see no bodies of water whatsoever, not even a river. This trail of water is very narrow, only about 10 cm wide and 3 cm deep. The water is not very clear, you can see a lot of debris in it, lots of shiny sparkles of gold and orange, and every once in a while the water will suddenly turn purplish. It is pretty strange and curious.

The wind suddenly stopped. Immediately. Strange that, any stones that were in middle of rolling down a steep part of the hills suddenly stopped as well. Should not gravity have taken affect and they would continue to roll on down? That is definitely odd. The stones are completely still now.

The water has continued to run stream on down. Exactly the same as before. Eventually you would take this trail to the top of the hill. It would not take too long, as this particular hill is not that high, perhaps some 20 minutes. The landscape is pretty much the same, with the water stream, the trail, the grass, and the huge grey stones that are at a standstill. Did I mention that the grass on this hill was blue? Each hill has a different colour grass. So it is either all green, all blue, or all pinkish. At the very top of this hill, the stream of water originates from a pipe in the ground. There is clearly something under here. Obviously man made. This is one of the shorter hills in the area, so you see around you lots of valleys and much higher hills all around. Nothing but hills around here. It is rather picturesque. There are also absolutely no structures around, no buildings that you can actually see of course, though in the distance there might be small shacks, cabins, houses, who knows. It is not visible from here. Without the wind, you can hear absolutely nothing. It is absolutely quiet. Nothing but the sound of your footsteps. Wandering around the top of the hill, the trail stops. Suddenly. But there is nothing in front of you. At least, you can see absolutely nothing, but when you take another step beyond the trail end, you feel some kind of energy passing by you. A pulsing sound. A crackle. A whirr. A sizzle. Suddenly the hills disappeared.

Everything is black. Very black. And no more sound.

It feels like there is nothingness. Just pure nothingless, as if nothingless can be combined with something. There is a very strange feeling that you can not even feel your own body, can not even move your body. It feels it has been a long time, yet only a second. Moments are endless, there is no time. Whatever this is, you do not know what is going on. It does not seem to make any sense, yet you feel there is nothing wrong, in fact it is absolutely perfect.

Then you find yourself somewhere else. The scene changes immediately. You are inside a building. A very sleek glass building and you are on the top floor. The hill you were on are down below, long below. You had obviously passed through some kind of barrier/invisibility field. There is no one around here. You are in a long corridor and reach out to touch the glass windows, windows that are floor to ceiling. The glass feels cool at touch but there is a hint of hot energy running through them. The glass sometimes shimmer and sparkles. Gold and orange. Exactly the same kind of sparkles you saw down going down the water stream. Though now you think that the water was not exactly water.

Anyway, you walk down this corridor, the floor being nice smooth grey tiles, and very very shiny. It seems very weird that they do not seem to get dirty considering your shoes are. You are certainly not tracking dirt in or anything at all. All the dirt on your shoes is staying on your shoe, not making a single smudge. The ceiling is also glass. It is why you know, or think you are on the top floor because there is nothing up there besides a few contraptions sitting on the roof and the sky can be seen way above. Though of course, considering you could not see this building from the hill, you really have no idea whether there are no floors above. In fact, you realise that this entire hilly area could be filled with buildings, you would have to run into a barrier to know.

Unless of course you had a map or something to know where all the buildings are. Walking down this corridor for a few minutes you suddenly arrive at the end of the building and have to turn right. There is no corridor here. Just two doors on your right. The closest door does not have a handle or any windows. The further door has a large ornate handle, or actually two large ornate handles. One is even higher than your head and one about waist height. This door is also very tall. It is about 4 metres tall. It is very evident that whoever enters or exits this door includes beings that are much taller than humans. As you reach out for the handle you try to turn it slowly but realise that it is locked. Turning towards the first door, which is a standard human sized door you push it, and find that it opens.

It is dark in here. Completely dark, the light does not even come through the open door. One you fully enter and close the door behind you, the room suddenly lights up, very bright, and you squint. There is a LOT of activity in this room. There are lots of people milling around, all human as far as you can tell. They are mostly all walking with purpose. It is extremely busy and you can hear a lot of sounds of chatter, banging, clatter, squeaking, shouting, basically anything. No one notices you though but there are quite a number of people who walk right past you, clearly in their field of vision but they do not respond to your presense at all. The next person that walks pass you is an older person with rather masculine features and a sharp angled nose. The person's hair is dark and long, down to their shoulders. Their eyes seem to look straight at you but still ignoring you. Their clothes are not very typical of a human though as they are wearing a long multicoloured shawl that reaches down to their legs, with a green emblen that looks like an sideways S with line though the middle surrounded by a half circle. and a dot. It seems like you should recognise this, but you do not. It just is not typical for a human you know that. As you continue to pay attention to the person, they stop. Turn around and look directly at you.

He walks right up to you now, tilts their head, uttering a question in a language that you do not understand.

"Hello?" you say in the Common Human language.

They stare at you and continues to speak. It seems as if they had switched to a different language. Still it is not a language that you understand. You see their mouth moving rapidly now, their brown eyes staring into you, as if attempting to see into your mind, or just imploring that you say something and answer something he would understand. The person is beginning to get frustrated and frowns. With a shrug of their shoulders, they turn back around and walk off, just leaving you there.

You do not attempt to call out to them, but just watching them walk into the crowd and disappearing from your sight. 

You blink, and just continue watching the myriad of people around you. None of them paying any attention to you again. But soon you notice in the crowd, someone that seems to be wearing the same multicoloured shawl with the emblem. Except this emblem is yellow. The multicolour shawl, as far as you can tell is the same colour and pattern. You decide to follow this person, but soon you lose him in the crowd as well. 

Resigning yourself, you start randomly following one of the next people who walk past you. They had to go somewhere, but this room is huge and there are so many people about you don't notice any doors. Wait a minute, you look back at the door you entered. Weren't there TWO doors on the other side? There were on the same side of the wall, right next to each other. Yet on what should have been the opposite side of the other door is nothing but a wall. You still see the door that you walked through, exactly the same. You realise that no one else has entered nor exited through that door. You were the only one. 

Back to the person that you decided to follow. This person is wearing a black mask so that you can not see their face at all. Their hair is quite long going past their shoulders, yellow this time. Not blond, but really yellow. They are also wearing a long black robe reaching down to the ground. A hand is sticking out of it, carrying a large silver case. You follow him for a bit, but suddenly he stops and you nearly bump into him. There is a small shimmer of light and he just disappears.

Hmm


End file.
